ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Nyes Faith
The Patron GodsThe Val Nyes, aside from worshipping the Old Faith as all of the Western Races do, also have four Patrons, which are in their faith Avatars of the Gods. Rehd ~ As all of the Avatars, the God King Larix is the core of the soul, bearing the Scales of Justice and the Sword of Judgment in the bottom most hands. Rehd also imbodies the God Malus, bearing the Bow and Arrow in the second most set of hands. Rehd imbodies the God Juglans, bearing the Hammer of War and the Spyglass of Strategy in the thirdmost set of hands. Rehd imbodies the Goddess Noyer, bearing the Quill of Scribing and the Scroll of History in the topmost pair of hands. Rehd is depicted as squat and muscular with red skin and a black gem set into his brow. He is set with a stern, scowling mouth, fiercely fixed eyes of gold and tightly curled, short-cropped hair. He is sometimes depicted in a suit of battle armour or in a toga of diplomacy. Lima ~ As all of the Avatars, the God King Larix is the core of the soul, bearing the extended pointing Forefinger of Caution and the Open hand of Deliverance in the bottom most hands. Nay also represents the Goddess Clemetite, bearing the Lotus Flower of Healing and the Vial of Life in the secondmost pair of hands. Nay imbodies the Goddess Vitellia, bearing the Star of Destiny and the Wand of Magic in the thirdmost pair of hands. Nay also imbodies the God Chene, bearing the Eye of Wisdom and the Sphere of Oracles in the topmost set of hands. Nay is depicted as a blue-bodied Goddess with white arms, the arms painted with designs of flowers or stars. She is often shown wearing a necklace of pearls or gems, and with bare breasts adn heavy skirts. There is occassionally a egg held in the open hand of Larix. Nay ~ As all of the Avatars, the God King Larix is the core of the soul, bearing the Tome of Morality and the Candle of Guidance in the bottom most hands. Nay also represents the God Cerato, bearing the Sexton of Navigation and the Circle of Luck in the secondmost pair of hands. Nay also imbodies the Goddess Olea, bearing the Flute of Music and the Brush of Art in the thirdmost pair of hands. Nay also imbodies the God Robur, bearing the Flask of Ambrosia of Love and the Sash of Marriage in the topmost pair of hands. Nay is represented as a yellow or golden god with black-painted fingers and a happy smile. His eyes are always shown closed in laughter or pleasure, and large earrings dangle from his ears to fall over his shoulders. He is dressed in oppulent rich clothing with bright prints and embroidered baubles and coins. Paito ~ As all of the Avatars, the God King Larix is the core of the soul, bearing the Fist of Power and the Arch of Progress in the bottom most hands. Paito also imbodies the Goddess Hetre, bearing the Cradle of Childhood and cupping the Breast or Belly of Motherhood with her other secondmost pair of hands. Paito also imbodies the God Ramosus, bearing the Shield of Defense and the Rod of Strength in the thirdmost pair of hands. Paito also imbodies the Goddess Aspen, bearing the Seed of Nature and the Mirror of the Seasons in the topmost pair of hands. Paito is represented as an inky black goddess, with pregnant womb and milk-full breasts. She is shown strong and upright in her sitting stance, with her head always turned profile to one side to show she watches out for her children. Category:Val Nyes Category:Faiths Category:Deities Category:Old Gods Category:Western continent